Perfect Fit
by warri0r
Summary: After being turned on by Nexus, Justin Gabriel comes to terms with his personal life, and gets an unexpected visitor, with some unexpected news. Gabriel/OFC


**Perfect fit**

Justin Gabriel was no longer Tag-Team champion with Heath Slater. He was no longer a member of Nexus. He was as stunning as always, this time with a wedding ring. He had just defeated Ted DiBiase, in an upset win. He looked around, absorbing the atmosphere of the crowd cheering for him. He looked at the ramp, expecting her to arrive. That one woman to magically appear, to tell him that he's amazing, and that he'd actually proven himself.

After such a reign in Nexus, he'd doubted himself. He didn't believe that he could make them respect him. He sighed, as he continued his persona. He rolled out of the ring, avoiding Ted DiBiase's anger issues. He raised his own arms in victory. He wondered what it'd be like to have someone else raise his arm again. How he missed the attention of her. He walked to the back, and through the curtains. No-one ran up to him. No-one spoke a word to him.

He didn't understand. He was handsome. He was a model, he was Nexus. He expected his wife to be there, supporting him. She wasn't there. She didn't raise his arm in victory, like she did years before, during the Nexus reign.

"_And your winners, Nexus!" The announcer called. Justin Gabriel got out of the ring, and embraced her. The brown haired, green-eyed beauty that he'd laid eyes upon, years ago. He spun her around as the other nexus members spoke swiftly and quickly in the ring. Gabriel stopped spinning her around, and she held his face in her hands, and kissed him. Gabriel put her down, with a smile on his face, and she raised his arm in victory. _

_Otunga came on one side of the pair, while Barrett was on the side of the beauty. Gabriel grabbed her hand, and pulled her behind him. _

"_What?" He yelled at them. "What's your problem?"_

_They all looked at each other, and then looked at her. Nexus then simply stated, "You."_

_He looked at her. She was in fear. She was sitting there, just in shock. She didn't know what was happening. One minute they were best of friends. Then suddenly, they had him on the ground, attacking him brutally. She stood up, and pulled Wade Barrett off. He looked her in the eyes, almost sympathetically, before pushing her to the floor, her head hitting the steel ring-steps. "Don't interfere, bitch." Her head ached, and she was falling in and out of consciousness. After officials had pulled Nexus off Gabriel, he regained composure, and had ran to her aid. He lifted her up, carefully. He began to carry her back, when he heard Barrett's voice._

"_See, this is why you're not Nexus anymore. You chose her over us. Bros before hoes. Remember that. It'll haunt you." The rest of Nexus laughed. Gabriel sat with her, as she was being checked out. She looked at him, those green eyes full of sparkle. The only words she spoke were 'I love you.'_

He sighed, as he had pent-up rage inside. Why wasn't she there? Why did she leave without saying goodbye? Why didn't she give him an explanation?  
So many questions ran through his head, and the anger built up as he got further to his dressing room. He fumbled with the door, and he opened it to see the same brown-haired green-eyed beauty. His jaw dropped. He opened his mouth to speak, but she hushed him and pointed to the stroller next to her, containing an infant, fast asleep.

She stood up, and went to him. "I've missed you."

"You left without saying goodbye." He stood back. "You didn't call, you didn't tell me anything." He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. He wanted to call her a bitch, a whore. Anything in the nature of abilities to allow her to feel the pain, and the hurt he went through, enduring the indescribable feeling that he had, knowing she wasn't returning.

She sighed. "They didn't tell you." She motioned for him to sit next to her. He sat down, and she heard the muffled cries of her child. She picked the infant out of the stroller, and cradled it. "I had problems with the pregnancy."

"What?" He had to raise his voice. He knew she was pregnant, but the problems? He should have been the first to know. "Why wasn't I informed of this?" He wanted to raise it even higher.

"I was attacked, Justin. They grabbed me, and slammed me into walls. Punched me. Kicked me. It's a miracle that Autumn survived."

"Nexus did that?" He asked, worried.

"They did it all. They hurt me. The boss was meant to tell you. I had to wait until I was fit to return back here with my baby, to see you, to explain." A tear fell from her cheek, as she cradled her baby.

Justin got up, with clear intentions. She put her baby back in to the stroller, and ran after Justin. She spun him around, and placed her hands on his face, kissing him. Passion, intensity, relief, and other necessary emotions ran through their bodies. He picked her up, holding under her thighs. The kiss got deeper, as their tongues danced with each other. She pulled away, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her forehead on his.

"I've missed you." She mumbled, as she closed her eyes.

"Not in comparison to what I missed you." He smiled, as he kissed her nose.

She giggled, as he carried her back, and put her down on the couch. She untangled herself from his body. "Time for you to meet your daughter."


End file.
